Fairy Tail awesomeness!
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Louise, Josh, Daniel and Aaron are all thrown into the world of Fairy Tail! They meet the guild and help them save the magic that the dark guilds are stealing! Join them on this incredible adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY NEW STORY! I WAS BORED AND THOUGHT WHY NOT DO A FT STORY YAY!**

**Josh: Louise stop taking drugs**

**Me: No!**

**Aaron: Louise owns nothing **

**Daniel: Hi**

**Josh: HURRY UP!  
**

**Me: :P**

* * *

Chapter 1: The portal

It was a normal day at school for the gang. Except they all were on a school trip to Alton Towers. They met up the school gates. Louise went over to the boy's because the girl's would not be on the same coach. Louise was wearing a blue shirt that said 'It's not cartoon, it's anime!' with a tartan skirt and ugg boots. Her hair was down and she carried a small brown handbag. Daniel was wearing a grey hoodie with black jeans and trainers. Aaron was wearing a zip up jacket with a Doctor who t-shirt underneath. He also wore jeans and trainers. Josh was wearing a long black coat with no shirt cause he's weird like that. Jeans that revealed his boxers which were red with black strips and blue and black high tops. He also wore a hat.

After a few hours of boredom... Not really these people are epic. They arrived at the them park. When they met up with their other friends the whole group set off to have some fun. Whilst walking around the park Louise swore that she saw Natsu from Fairy Tail pass them. She turned from the group and followed him when she got close enough he turned around and grabbed her. Dragging her off.

Josh wondered where Louise was when he saw Lucy from Fairy Tail. He started to follow her when she turned around. "Gate of the bull! I open thee! Tarus!" Suddenly a bull emerged from a glowing light and was carrying a big axe. "Oh Lucy what a nice body you have!" He complimented her whilst flexing. "Shut up! Get him!" Tarus went to hit Josh on the head but he dodged. Lucy grabbed him giving him a shock so that Tarus could knock him out. The they dragged him away.

Aaron looked around and saw Erza from Fairy Tail. He followed her and she turned around. He fell to the floor unconscious. (Erza's true power knocking people out without touching them. Daniel saw Gray and followed him. Gray swung round and froze him. Erza and Gray dragged the boy's off,

They all met up and the chucked them all through a portal before following themselves. A portal to Mangolia!

* * *

**DOne Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! Joshua0701 helped me with this chap so thank u! i am also writing this with chopsticks! :D**

**Josh: You're welcome**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Louise woke up feeling groggy. She sat up and looked around. She was on a comfy bed in a room. She got up and went outside only to come face to face with Happy. She fell on her butt and rubbed her head. "Huh?" Josh woke up in a dark room. It smelt pretty good. It felt like Monday. "Where the fuck am I?" He felt his way around till he found the door. He opened the door and peered through to see Natsu and Juvia looking at him. "Hi" said Josh "Where's the food?"

Louise and Josh were taking into a room where they found Daniel and Aaron cuddled up next to eachother. They both had unimpressed expressions on their faces. "Baka's" Louise sighed. Josh and everyone else was happy and the mood was upbeat. But suddenly Josh touched the sticky out bit at the top of his hat and covered his eyes. Daniel , Aaron and Louise all ran over to Josh. "Josh calm down." Daniel was trying hard to calm him down. Josh lifted his hat and an enormous amount of magical pressure came into the room with a dark and murderous atmosphere." Are we really just going to accept this?" He said "What do you mean? Josh, look just calm down!" Louise insisted. "NO! They kidnapped us and then try to make us forget about it! no... What are you really planning?" His magical energy was so powerful that even Erza cowered in fear.

Natsu stepped forward."We need your help!" Josh seemed a bit more calm. "What do you mean?" "The dark guilds are stealing our magic and the prophecy said you could help!" Josh looked confused "What prophecy? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS US THAT CAN HELP ANYWAY!" Natsu looked down and the master stepped forward. He held up a book. It had a sketch of all of them exactly in what they were wearing at that moment.

Josh had calmed down know but was still waiting for an explanation. " So... sorry about that. that was unlike me. I only do that my friends are threatened. Please tell us this prophecy." "It is said that there are 4 warriors that can bring peace amongst guilds. This prophecy even predicted that the dark guilds would steal our magic. You must go to the dark guilds and bring back our magic in the form of larima. The rest has been torn out oof the book." Levy said. Louise stepped forward. "But how can we help you? we have no magic."

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel stepped forward "That's what we're here for we'll be teaching you dragon slayer magic." Laxus leaned forward from his chair. "I'll take the hoodie" Natsu looked at the remaining three "I'll take the black coat guy." "The names Josh." Wendy bounced forward "I'll take you!" "The names Louise" Gajeel beckoned Aaron over . "So that means you'll help us?" Lucy asked. Josh gave a thumbs up. "Of course." Laxus began to speak. "We have to train you so that you will be able to fight against the dark guilds. The prophecy say's you have magical power you just need to realise it."

Natsu butted in "You're all dragon slayers at least that's what they prophecy says!" Josh fist pumped "Oh ok then lets get started!" "Yeah!" They all agreed.

* * *

**I'm done and ur welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yay everyone scream for joy!**

**D,J,A: No**

**Me: Alright then.. This chapter has nothing to do with the story line what so ever... enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Randomness

Everyone was sitting inside the guild having a good time. Louise was jumping from table to table with Wendy. Daniel was walking around with his hoodie pulled up. Aaron was eating some mud and Josh was fighting with Natsu. "Mina!" Erza shouted. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. "Ohaio!" She then sat done and resumed eating her cake. Everyone's face resembled this -_-. "Louise look out!" Louise looked up and saw a fire ball rushing towards her. She shrieked and waved her hand up. Juvia was pulled from where she was stalking Gray to form a protective barrier infront of Louise. Wendy jumped up and down. "Yay Louise you did it!" Juvia looked at Louise. "Can Louise let go of Juvia now please." Louise put down her hand. "Yeah sorry..."

Josh hit Natsu on the head. "You could've killed her dumbass!" Natsu bowed. "Gomen'nasai Louise!" Louise waved her hand. "It's fine. Don't worry bout it!" Gray stepped forward. "Yeah flame brain! Watch it!" Everyone covered there eyes. "Gray! Your clothes!" Louise screeched blushing. "Huh?" He looked down to see he is naked. "Shit! Where are my clothes!" He looked at Louise. "Miss can i please borrow your underwear?" She grabbed Daniel and hit Gray with him. "No Pervert!" Happy suddenly appeared. "He likes her~" Gray punched him "No i don't you damn cat!" Daniel stood up and dusted himself off like it was nothing. "Sorry Daniel.." Louise said. He nodded. "No problem.." He then hovered off. Aaron stood up. "I'm sure we can settle this.." Josh smacked his shoulder. "Yeah... Now who wants to rape Louise first?" Louise covered herself. "WHAT?!"

Gray put his hand up. "I will!" Juvia growled. "No Gray-sama!" Louise punched Josh knocking him out. "No one's raping me!" Josh jumped up. "Hey don't hit me!" He hit her on the arm. "Well don't tell people they can rape me then!" She hit him back. They began arguing whilst hitting eachother until it became so much that they both eventually... "Roar of the Water/ Pulse dragon!" Louise fired water at him whilst he fired waves at her. The force of the attack turned tables over and sent people flying everywhere. Louise was winning until Aaron threw mud and it landed in her hair. She stopped her attack and faced him. The sudden stop made Josh fall over.

Louise trembled with anger as she walked over to Aaron. "You... messed... up...my...hair!" "Oh shit.." Lucy said. Louise began to glow blue and eyes glew white. She floated into the air and aimed her arms at Aaron. Two jets of water streamed from her hands and completely soaked him. (Not in that way you pervert!) She then put her hands to her right hip and congered a sword out of thin air. She went to slice his head but Erza stopped her. Louise pulled her sword back and sliced at Erza. Titania dodged and went for a slice at the legs. Louise did a front flip in the air and congered a chainsaw from mid air. Erza stopped and requiped to her titania armour. Louise saw this and congered a magical bazooka.

Erza put out her hand and all the swords rushed towards Louise. "LOUISE!" Everyone cried. Louise smirked and aimed her Bazooka. As the swords were just about to hit. She pulled the trigger and a massive burst of light exploded out of the gun. It blinded everyone for a minute until it dimmed and Erza was on the floor in her normal clothes. Everyone wore shocked faces. Louise's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Daniel, Aaron and Josh and ran and caught her at the same time before she could hit the ground. "She just beat the Titania!" Some people cried. The boy's looked at Louise. One thing is for sure.. Don't mess with Louise's hair.

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok new chap sorry bout the last one was kinda having a bad day so hopefully this will be better! Enjoy!**

**Josh: Better be**

**Me: Do you want to be in this story?**

**Usui: Yeah!**

**Daniel: Who are you?**

**Usui: *Shrug* You'll never know**

**Aaron: This is getting too weird**

* * *

Chapter 4: Whale fin

"Roar of the- Water/Sand/Earth dragon!" Three blasts of magical energy flew from Louise, Daniel and Aaron. "Yay! Way to go!" Wendy cheered Louise smiled at her. She then looked at Josh. He wasn't able to unlock his power yet. He was sitting having a staring contest with Natsu. "Grrrr!" They both breathed. Gray blew in Natsu's eyes from behind Josh. "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Josh laughed. "I win!" Everyone looked at them and shook their heads.

Everyone headed back to the guild and sat down. Suddenly a low rumbling sound could be heard. Everyone got in a fighting position. "It must be a dark guild!" Someone shouted. Louise looked around. Suddenly the front of the guild exploded and everyone was thrown back. The gang got up and looked at the front of the guild. There was a hooded figure and a girl with dark blue hair. "Hellooooo Fairy Tail!" The figure shouted. "Who wants to loose their magic?!" Natsu stood up glaring. "No of us!" He charged at him with a fireball between his hands. The figure stretched out his hand and a tree branch hit Natsu in the gut. He was winded and fell to the floor.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "Gate of the bull! I open thee! TARUS!" Tarus appeared. "Get them!" He nodded and charged at the people. This time the girl outstretched her hand and a table flew into Tarus. "Lucy!" Louise shouted. She stood and guided some water over to the figure. He took a tree branch and absorbed it. "Shit!" Since Erza and many others were at the front of the explosion they couldn't help much at the moment. The figure used a branch to grab Louise around the waist and pull her to him. "Hellooo!" He greeted. She glared at him. "Let go of me!" She struggled. He laughed and she pulled down his hood. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Louise!" Josh ran at them holding a table leg.

As Josh was running towards them Louise's body began to glow. In front of her appeared a sword. She took the hilt then came up with an idea. "Josh! Catch!" She threw the sword towards him and he caught it. He brought it down on the branch releasing the grip it had on Louise. Erza and the others ran forward. "Who are you people?" The man smirked. "I am Usui and this is Luna! And we are from Whale fin. A dark guild!" Natsu burst out laughing. "What kind of name is Whale fin especially for a dark guild!Hahahahaha!" Usui glared. "Done?" Natsu continued laughing. He wiped his eyes then stood. "Done." Usui smiled. "Good!" He brought a branch forward but Natsu caught it and set it alight.

Luna made a load of bricks head straight for Louise and Josh.. Erza stood infront and blocked the attack. Daniel and Aaron ran over. "Don't worry i'll handle her!" They nodded. More people from the dark guild appeared. Everyone separated off to fight different people. In the middle of fighting Erza Luna saw Josh. She sensed a really powerful aura coming from him. "Usui!" He looked at her questionly. She pointed over to Josh and he smirked. He dodged Natsu's attack then threw a branch through Josh's chest. "JOSH!" Louise, Daniel and Aaron screamed. Usui picked him up and ran from the guild.

Louise, Daniel and Aaron ran after them. Whale fin was retreating. "Oh no you don't!" Louise shouted. She congered a grappling hook and shot it at the vehicle they were using to get away. The vehicle pulled her along. Aaron grabbed onto her and Daniel grabbed onto him. They all ended up flying after the car. After awhile the boy's began to slip. "Baka's don't let go!" "Its not our fault!" They both fell. "No!" Louise shouted. "Save Josh we'll be there soon!" Louise nodded and held on tighter. _I will save you Josh! Just why did you take him?_

* * *

**Done! Yay hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chap hope you like it!**

**Josh: *rubs hands together viciously.**

**Me: -_-**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pulse dragon slayer

The dark guild brought Josh to the Whale fin. They parked the vehicle and brought him inside. "Usui-san Where should I put him?" Luna asked. Usui waved his hand. "just put him anywhere. It doesn't matter his magical power will be gone soon and so will his life." Luna looked down. "Why does father make us do this?" Usui frowned. "Don't worry. Soon when we get the magical power we will escape father and we can join a better guild." She nodded. "Ok" She then got some other members to put Josh into a spare room. When they put him on the bed she sat next to it. "I'm sorry." She sighed. She then got up and left the room but what she didn't see was that Josh's hand twitched.

Outside...

Louise came out from behind the car. She slowly crept around the edge of the building and hid in some bushes. "God damnit Josh. Where are ya?" She whispered. She crept around the building until she found an open window. She pulled her self in and looked around. She was in a fairly decorated room. "Rich bastards.." She cursed. She suddenly heard someone come in. She hid under the bed. She looked out and saw Luna walk in. The young girl sighed and sat on her bed. "Why do we have do all this stuff?! Stupid father! Ever since mother died you've been a right bastard!" Louise smiled. She had an Idea. She cautiously climbed out from under the bed. "Hello?" Luna turned around. "You're the girl from Fairy Tail!" Louise put her hands out. "Relax I want to help!" Luna glared. "How?" Louise stood up straight. "You said you didn't want to do the things you were doing." Luna nodded. "I can help you stop your father."

Luna thought about it. "Ok. What do you want?" Louise smiled. "I want you to take me to my friend." Luna nodded "This way!" Louise followed her through many passages until they came to the spare bedroom. She opened the door with a creak. "Huh?!" Suddenly about 15 guards jumped her. "Hey!" Luna looked sad. "I'm sorry but brother said not to trust anyone!" Louise glared. "Well lucky you! You just lost the chance for help!" The guards dragged her away. Luna closed the door. "I'm sorry."

In the spare room...

Josh slowly sat up. "What?" He looked down at his chest. The wound was completely gone. "Ok? Where the hell am I?" He took the covers off and walked over to the door. He peeked out just in time to see some guards pass by. "Let go of me! I have rights! I will fucking kill you all!" He wore an emotionless expression. "Louise..." He quickly went back inside when he saw Luna pass by. When he got a closer look he blushed. She had navy blue long hair and matching eyes. "Wow!" He breathed. "There's no point in struggling! Your friend is most likely dead!" Louise struggled more. "No. Not Josh he's not weak! I believe in him!" They carried her off. Josh's eyes were shadowed. "Yosh! Time to get out of here!"

Back at the guild...

"Ok! Got the car ready!" Erza said. "Finally!" Said Natsu. She glared at him. "Sorry!" She sighed. "Come on! Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Charles!" Happy appeared. "What about me?!" Everybody got in the car and they headed off. "We need to get Josh back!" Lucy said. "And Louise!" Wendy said. "We need to get all of them back!" Erza said. Along the way they saw Daniel and Aaron. "Hey guy's! Hop in!" Natsu cheered. They climbed in. "Let's go!" Everyone nodded.

Back at the dark guild...

They threw Louise at the foot of a 'throne'. One of the guards forced her to look up. "ahhh here's our little intruder!" a man said. He was old and grey. Louise glared. "What have you done with Josh?!" She shouted. He chuckled. "Nothing yet young one! But soon his body will become Lacrima!" Louise glared. "You bastard!" "Why do you bother?" She turned her head to where Usui was speaking. "Why do I bother? With what? Wanting to help him?" He nodded. She scoffed. "He's my friend! And I know that if Daniel, Aaron or I or any of his other friends were taken he would want to save us too!" Usui looked down. Louise almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST!

Suddenly a guard burst in. "Sir! He's gone!" The old geezer stood up. "What?!" He looked at Usui. "What is the meaning of this?!" Usui shrugged. "I thought I killed him!" Louise laughed. "I knew it! HA!" The geezer went red. "Kill her!" Louise stopped laughing. "What?!" The old geezer pointed at Usui. "Do it!" Louise's eyes widened. Usui looked down. He drew his sword and walked over to Louise. The guards held back her head. "I'm sorry." He said sadly. She had on a stone face. "You don't have to do this you know." She said flatly. He stopped mid raise. "What?" He asked. "I know your old man is overpowering you. I can help you. Our guild could help you!" The old geezer got redder by the second. "What are you doing?! Finish her!"

Usui looked torn. Louise kept on a stone face. "ROAR OF THE PULSE DRAGON!" A massive wave frequency crashed through the door. As the guards let go of Louise she pulled Usui out of the way and they tumbled to the ground a bit away. She looked up at the doorway to see Josh. "Josh!" She smiled. She stood and ran over to hug him. "Thank fuck but how did you unlock your power?" Josh smirked. "That blonde idiot over there unlocked my blocked magic. Thanks Usui!" Usui smiled. "You're welcome!" Luna smiled. The old geezer roared. "YOU LITTLE SHIT'S YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN FATHER!" Usui faced him. "No father you betrayed yourself! Ever since mother died you resided to the dark guilds to get revenge and you used your children! Because you have no magical power!" The geezer glared. "A mage killed your mother!"

"Not all mage's are evil!" Louise shouted. "I only recently found out that I was a mage! I met Fairy Tail they have got to be the nicest mage's I have ever met!" Josh nodded. "She's right! You can't judge others just because of one's mistake!" The old geezer gave up. "Your right. I'm sorry." He knelt down. Louise smiled. She hugged Josh. "We did it!" Usui and Luna shared a hug too. "Thank you guy's!" Usui smiled. Louise nodded. "No problem." Luna looked shy. "Could we maybe join your guild?" Louise nodded "I agree to it! We'll just have to ask master!" Everyone smiled. "Damn wench!" The old geezer picked up his sword and charged at Louise. "NO!" THUD!

* * *

**Done hope you enjoyed it the next one will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Things look tough! sorry bout the cliffhanger needed to save the epic stuff for this chap!**

**Josh: YAY!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Epic battle time

"NO!" THUD! The old geezer fell to the floor. Usui was standing infront of Josh who was standing infront of Louise. "Bastard!" The old geezer got up. He suddenly began to glow. "Wha-?" He laughed. "You thought I was not a mage? You're just as stupid as your mother!" Usui glared. "You three get out of here!" Luna ran to him. "No!" Usui looked at Louise who nodded. "Come on Luna!" Luna obeyed and followed Louise. As they were leaving Josh stayed. Louise turned to him. "I'm gonna help. Take Luna and find the others." Louise looked uncertain. "But-" "GO!" Louise nodded. "Be careful!" He nodded and ran up next to Usui. Louise and Luna left.

They ran out into the corridor where they found a whole army of the old geezer's men. "Shit!" Louise cursed. She congered a bazooka and destroyed half of the army. They lay still until they rebuilt their bodies and began to come at them again. Luna pulled the floor up to trap them but they broke free. The soldiers had them cornered. "Shit! What do we do?" Louise asked. They closed their eyes but nothing came. A massive earth wall stood infront of them. Aaron and Daniel jumped down. "Hey Louise!" She smiled relieved. "Thank goodness you two are here!" They chuckled. "What would you do without us?" Daniel asked. "Hey guess what! Josh unlocked his power!" She said. "Really?" Aaron asked. "How?" Daniel asked. "All thanks to me!" Louise boasted. Luna rolled her eyes.

She looked forward and saw some soldiers. "Guy's!" They were either frozen or cut in half. "Gray, Lucy!" "Yo!" They smiled. "And happy!" He shouted. The felt a strong breeze blast past. "Hey Wendy! Charles!" They waved. More soldiers rose. "Where's Natsu?!" Gray killed off a soldier. "He went to help Josh!"

With Josh...

Usui and Josh faced the old geezer dead on. The bastard smirked and jumped up in the air. He came back down slicing just next to where Josh used to be standing. Josh fell on his butt. Geezer went to hit Josh whilst he was done but he dodged each attack. Usui used some branches to try and capture his father but the old man just kept slicing them. "Shit!" Josh stood up and started blasting massive shock waves at the dick. He tryed to cover his face but was blown back into the wall. He growled and pushed off the wall. "You little brats!" Usui and Josh glared.

"You were never my father!" Usui spat. "You ungrateful little-!" Josh sent a pulse at him and it cut off his left arm. He clutched it. "Argghhhhh!" The old geezer's eyes began to glow red. His sword grew more darker and a great form of demonic energy poured out from it. He sliced the sword down and its force was so powerful it sent Josh and Usui back into the wall. "Ughhh!" When he went to strike again a wall of fire protected them. "Natsu!" Josh fist pumped him. "Thought you guy's could use some help!" Usui nodded. "Thanks!" Josh, Natsu and Usui went in for another attack.

Outside...

"Why won't they die?!" Louise shouted. "I don't know!" Said Daniel. Aaron used an earth sword to cut off some of their heads. Those soldiers dissolved. "Hey guy's I figured it out!" Everyone looked at him. "How?" He held up his sword. "It's like zombies! You just headshot them!" Luna smiled. "Alright then everyone off their heads!" Louise congered up a gigantic sword and sliced half the armies heads off. Luna used a shield and threw it so it cut off more heads. Lucy used Tarus, Gray used his ice sword. Wendy blew their heads off. Erza used her 100 swords. "Ok everyone let's get out of here!" Erza said. Louise, Daniel and Aaron stepped forward. "What about Josh?" They asked. "And Usui." Luna added. Natsu suddenly popped up. "What about me?!" Louise punched him down again. "I'm sure they are strong enough come on!" Everyone left. But Louise and Luna ran back.

With the boy's...

Josh was thrown back. "For fucks sake!" He cursed. He wiped his mouth and stood up. "Why don't you all just give up?" The old geezer asked. "Because..." Usui grunted. He thought of Luna. "We all..." Natsu said. He thought of Lucy and the rest of his team. "Have people we need to protect!" Josh finished. Thinking of his friends. "And that makes us strong father!" Usui went in for a right hook. The old geezer grabbed his hand and threw him into Natsu and Josh who were charging forward. Whilst picking themselves up Josh nodded at Natsu. "Roar of the..." "Pulse." "Fire" "Dragon!" As soon as the attack reached the old geezer he put up his sword to protect him. The attack was being blocked. Josh and Natsu put in more power. "Grrrrrrrrr!"

Outside...

"Is everyone here?" Erza shouted. "Where is Louise?" Aaron asked. "And the girl she was with?" Daniel added. "No!" Suddenly an explosion happened inside.

Natsu, Josh and the old geezer had caused the explosion. "Sht!" Josh pounded his fist on the floor. "Natsu! Josh!" They looked up to see Louise and Luna. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. "Helping!" She answered. They both stood and Usui joined them. The old geezer stood. "Hahaha! You two help! That's funny! Now get out if you don't want to die!" Louise smirked. Josh sighed knowing he couldn't argue. "Come on Natsu!" He nodded and they both stood by her side. "Ready" They nodded. "ROAR FO THE PULSE/WATER/FIRE DRAGON!" The magical energy mixed and shot at the geezer. Again he used his dark sword to counter it.

Usui and Luna stepped forward. "Forest fire!" He shouted and a blast of green energy joined the mass. Luna then stepped forward. "Brain storm!" Clear energy joined the mass. "No! NO!" The old geezer's energy was being pushed back. Everyone moved forward. "NO!" Slowly the energy consumed him and caused an even bigger explosion. Usui protected Luna whilst Josh and Natsu protected Louise. When they all stood the old geezer was gone. "WE DID IT!" Luna screeched she jumped up and hugged brother. Louise, Josh and Natsu smiled. "Thank you guy's!" Usui shouted. He gave Natsu and Josh a firm handshake and Louise a kiss to the hand causing her to blush.

They all walked out to see the master there. "Ahh there you guy's are!" They all bowed. Daniel and Aaron ran forward to hug Louise and Josh. Lucy ran forward and hugged Natsu. "Natsu!" Happy cried. He laughed and hugged the exceed. "Master could these two join our guild? " She pointed to Luna and Usui who bowed. The master nodded. Luna and Usui hugged Louise. "Thank you!" Some way away a dark figure was looking in a glass ball watching the guild. "Very good. But not good enough!"

* * *

**Done! Yay! Shit's goin down!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay New Chapter to start of the new year. I'm really bored right now! **

**Josh: Get on with it!**

**Me: Hai -_-**

**Aaron: Meow**

**Daniel: Wha-**

**Me: enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fairy Tail

It was the day after the fight with Whale Fin. And it was Usui and Luna's first day in the guild. "Yo!" Josh said calling them over. The two siblings sat at the table that Louise, Josh, Daniel and Aaron were currently situated at. "How are you guy's?" Louise asked. Usui shrugged blushing. Louise looked different. She seemed more angelic. Luna elbowed him. "Huh? Are you ok Usui-Kun?" He stood up and took her hand. "I am fine! Louise-san." He then kissed her hand causing her to glare and blush at the same time. She pulled her hand back. "Ecchi!" Usui froze. Josh fell on the floor laughing whilst Daniel, Aaron and Luna were chuckling/giggling.

Louise huffed and walked off. Usui stayed still. Josh was still laughing. When he finally got up he hit his head off the table. "Ita!" Luna looked at him. She knelt in front of him. "Are you ok?" He nodded blushing. She smiled and brought him an ice pack. "Here." He took it and put it on his head. "Thanks." Usui burst out laughing. He stopped when no one joined him. "God damnit!" He stormed off. Everyone looked at eachother. He walked over to where Erza was arm-wrestling. He pushed someone off the chair and sat down. Louise who was standing in the background facepalmed. "Baka!" Erza put her right arm on the table. "So you think you can beat me?" Usui smirked. "Of course i can. You're a girl!" Everyone facepalmed. Erza kept on a smirk. "Ok then." As soon as Usui clamped hands with Erza he was stuck in a wall the other side of the guild. "I'll get him!" Louise said.

Louise walked over and peeled him off the wall. "Thank you." He breathed. "No problem. probably should have warned you about Erza." She sighed. He huffed. "Yeah that would've been nice." She rolled her eyes. "Look!" Louise said. She saw Luna and Josh laughing. "Finally found yourself a girlfriend." She shook her head. "Bout fucking time." She whispered when she went to see Lucy. Usui went read. "JOSH!" He flew at him. Josh lifted up his fist and Usui flew right into it and fell to the floor. His eyes teared up and he ran out because everyone was laughing at him.

Louise rolled her eyes and left away him. Louise looked all around for Usui. She finally found him in a graveyard. He was standing in front of a grave, his eyes shadowed. Louise turned her gaze towards the stone. "Theresa Takumi?" Usui frowned. "Is this your mother?" He nodded. Louise gazed at him sadly. She knelt down and clapped her hands together. "Hello Theresa. I'm Louise. I only recently met Usui and his sister Luna and i can tell you that they grew up to be fine people. I'm really sorry to know how you died. But i promise you. That whenever i fight a dark guild, it will be in your honour." Usui looked at her shocked. She clapped her hands and stood.

Luna and Josh were walking around looking for Usui. "He's probably at Mother's grave." Josh looked at her. "What was she like?" Luna smiled sadly. "She was kind and always smiling. She had blonde hair..." "And Navy eyes." Usui said. Louise and Usui were sitting under a tree talking. "She always treated us equally and never treated us differently."

_"Mummy!" Luna shouted. "Yes sweetheart?" When Theresa got outside she saw Usui trying to get Luna down from the tree. She shook her head and picked Usui up. Luna jumped into his arms and Theresa hugged them both. "I love both of you! Don't you ever forget it!" _

Josh looked sad. "She died a few years ago. I still think it's my fault.." Josh's eyes widened. "How is it your fault?" Luna smiled at him.

_"Mother come on!" Luna shouted excitedly. Theresa shook her head. "Calm down darling." She was trying to catch up to Luna who was running infront of herself an f Usui. "Luna!" Suddenly someone grabbed her and put her over their shoulder. "LUNA!" Theresa screamed. "Mummy!" Theresa and Usui ran after them. "Let go of her!" She began to hit the man. "Let go!" Suddenly a big flash blinded them. When it subsided Theresa fell to the floor with a thud. Her eyes were blank and blood was pouring from her eyes. "MOMMA!" The man holding Luna let go and she fell to the floor. He ran off. Usui and Luna knelt next to their mother crying. "Mother!" Usui took his little sister into his arms. "It'll be okay. I promise." _

"It turns out man blew her brains out of her head." Louise was pale. "That's horrible." Usui glared at the ground. "I saw his face and when i see him again he won't even get the chance to blow anyone's brains out. Louise looked down sadly. "I'm sorry." He finally looked at her. "S'ok its not your fault." She was glaring at his. "What?" She sighed and shuffled closer to him. He blushed. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe his nose. "Its not broken. Just bruised and bleeding." Louise realised how close their faces were and pulled back. "You should be fine." He nodded. Both of their faces were bright red.

* * *

Josh and Luna sat down on a hill. "Everything happens for a reason. Whether they are good or bad.." Josh said. "If your mother hadn't saved you. You would've never ended up in Fairy Tail." He looked her. "Well i guess there can be positives." She shrugged. He smiled and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his shoulder. "Thank you Josh." He shrugged. "No problem." Luna looked up at the moon.

When they all returned to Fairy Tail. Usui and Josh apologised to eachother. Whilst Luna and Louise watched."Sooo have fun with Josh?" Luna glared. "What about you and Usui?" Louise also glared. "That was nothing." "You wanna go at it Ice head!" "Whenever you're ready flame brain!" Gray and Natsu's foreheads were touching. They looked about ready to kill eachother. Suddenly Erza appeared. "What's going on here?" The two quickly had their arms around eachother. "Nothing! Just best friends palying!" They laughed fakily. Erza nodded and walked away. Natsu did the 'i'm watching you' gesture. Gray rolled his eyes. Lucy stood back sweat dropping.

"Is this how it always is?" Luna asked. Louise nodded. "It is Fairy Tail afterall." She shrugged.

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed see you in the next one!**


End file.
